


A hero's fall, two rise aka peter's options

by freshcreationgarden



Category: Spider - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, F/M, Gen, Origin Story, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcreationgarden/pseuds/freshcreationgarden
Summary: Peter's life is in a tailspin, but joining him are true friends who decide to step off the sidelines.





	A hero's fall, two rise aka peter's options

**Author's Note:**

> Its not the best, but here is something to ease the pain that was the mid end credits scene.

Peters heart was about to burst as he violently swung across the streets of New York. 

A million thoughts running through his mind.

"I should have checked if he was working with others"

"I should have held a press conference"

And over a dozen of shouldas, couldas, and wouldas.

He headed to the only place he knew he could go.

The compound.

As he landed on the cement, his hands firmly planted on temples, his mind exploded as a shield agent came towards him and escorted him into the building.

As he sat in the shield lounge, his mind went from a sea of confusion to a blank slate. He simply could not think anymore. He received calls from everyone he ever knew. People he didn't even know he knew. People demanding to know where he was. How was doing.

If and how could have he done this.

Aunt May was the first to arrive on the scene with Happy. She at first chided him for not running to her but hugged him as such chiding began. Happy however began to talk with the shield agents.

This apparently was not the first time a thing like this was thought plausable. Such a thing could happen and they planned around it.

"Of course, Stark and Fury had a plan for everything" He thought.

They had some options.

One was called the guardians option.

Long story short: be shipped off earth and into space with a bunch of space pirates or go live on another planet entirely and never return to earth. 

Definitely a last resort but good to have on the table. Never been to space.

Next: stay on compound as a "fugitive under shield authority" in other words house arrest here during trial and if step foot outside, will be sent to the raft.

Not a favorable option.

Third: go awol to try to clear my name: 80s style. 

Awesome yet impractical.

He turned his thoughts to his aunts watching the television. He thought it was the usual calling him a menace and all of that defamation he expected until there was news footage of a group of mysterious heroes who publicly pledged to bring spiderman down.

They called themselves "The Six."

They didn't look like your friendly, neighborhood heroes. It may be because they declared war against him but, they came off quite sinister.

These thoughts were interrupted as Nick fury, whose eyepatch now seems to keep being switched between eyes, approached him.

"You got a bunch of friends waiting for you out there, amd considering the odds your up against, I would not push them away"

Peter followed him to tge group if people who either want to string him up or give him all thier pity. 

As he stepped outside into the courtyard, he took a second glance at the people who wanted to see him.

There stood Ned, decked out in what could only be described as shocker if he was thrown into a scarecrow. A mix of brown and yellow under a brown hood, his hands were grabbing a belt lined with tech Peter rejected from his plans for something he called "spiderbombs" essentially to act as minor explosives and gas bombs, he could never perfect them. Looks like Ned did.

"Say hello to the Hobgoblin" Ned reintroduced himself.

Beside his goofy looking friend was MJ. Wearing a strange set of what looked to be something similar to iron man, she looked towards him with determination.

"It may take me time to get the hang of it but say hello to spinneret"

He loved his friends, but boy does he gotta help them with the names.


End file.
